


The Dragon's Mate

by Germanhowl



Series: The Dragon's Tales [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, dragonereri, dragonxdragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanhowl/pseuds/Germanhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another smut related Ereri bit to the Dragonsong Trilogy. This part actually happened in between Dragon's Hope and Dragon's Family..... Yeah I think we all know where this is going to end up X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Mate

Eren gulped as he pulled at his shirt collar. He was burning up and it was only the beginning of spring. He couldn't explain it... but he felt 'weird' around Levi, even if Hanji said it was normal. Now that he thought about it, Levi was acting weird as well. The black dragon didn't allow him to leave the cave at all ever since spring started and if he did leave Levi would snap at him for doing so. Whenever Levi _was_ around he would snuggle Eren close and wouldn't let the brunet leave his side.

"Oi Eren!"

Eren jumped slightly and curled his dark brown tail around himself when he heard Levi's voice. He whipped his head around to face the other dragon only to have Levi's lips crash against his. His eyes widened when Levi suddenly overpowered him, pinning him down.

"L-Levi...?" Eren panted when they broke apart, yelping in surprised when Levi groped his ass.

Levi didn't respond to Eren as he licked the string of saliva from his lips. He dove in and captured the brunet's lips once again, shoving his tongue in between Eren's lips as he spread the other's legs apart.

His hand snaked in between the brunet's parted legs and gave the growing budge in Eren's pants a firm squeeze.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as his tail lashed about only to have Levi's stop it. He let out a small groan when he felt Levi start to grind their hips together. He bit his lower lip when the other dragon stopped all of a sudden and started to pull his pants and boxers off, revealing his eraction.

"L-Levi..." Eren whimpered slightly as he looked up at him.

"I can't resist you anymore, Eren..." Levi whispered into the brunet's ear as he pulled out his own length, the heat _finally_ getting to him.

Eren gulped and panted ever so slightly when the other dragon removed his shirt from his body. His face grew a bright red color as he lay completely naked in front of Levi.

Levi entwined their tails together and smirked as he leaned in and sucked one of the brunet's nipples.

His horns sprouted from his head as he became engulfed in Eren's addicting scent. The brunet's blush grew a shade brighter, letting out a small moan when Levi moved to his other nipple, his own horns sprouted from his head as the other started to suck on it.

"A...ah...!" Eren moaned as he shuddered a breath when Levi started to grind their hips harder together.

 _"T-This isn't a dream this time... Th-This is really happening..."_ the brunet thought.

"L-Lev-!" Eren cut himself off with a sharp gasp, tossing his head back when his lover thrust the head of his cock into him without any warning or prep.

The brunet wrapped his arms around the other dragon's neck, digging his talons into Levi's shoulder blades as Levi sunk his fangs into his collar bone. He squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled his face into Levi's shoulder.

Eren blinked in surprise when Levi scooped him up in his arms, squirming a bit as the head of Levi's cock was still inside of him as they moved. His body trembled when his back touched the cold hard surface of the cave wall. He shuddered a breath and wrapped his legs around the other's waist when he felt Levi spread his butt cheeks a bit further apart as he tried his best to relax.

Levi lowered his head and licked the shell of Eren's earlobe as he slowly... slowly started to slide the rest of his length inside of the brunet. His ears pricked up with every little moan and groan Eren let out. He bit his own lip and moaned as he felt the heat of Eren's entrance tight around his already throbbing cock.

Eren slowly started to lift his head up and moan as Levi continued to slowly enter him.

"Y-You're so damn tight... a-and I'm not even half way in... y-yet..." Levi panted into Eren's ear.

Levi's hot laboring breaths down his neck made the brunet's skin crawl.

"A-All in..." Eren muttered, "I w-want it a-all in..."

The brunet flinched slightly and let out a small yelped when Levi removed Eren's hands from around his neck pinned them above the brunet's head against the cave wall. Levi let a small wicked smirk curl his lip upward as his gaze met the brunet's. He licked his lips as he slowly started to slide the rest of his cock into Eren's tight entrance, being careful not to hurt him in the process. His narrow metallic grey eyes became half-lidded and his mouth parted ever so slightly as he let out a few of his own little moans and groans.

Eren tilted his head up some more. His eyes became half-lidded as well but refused to break eye contact with his lover. His legs wrapped even tighter around Levi's waist as he felt his cock continue to push into his tightened entrance.

"S-So b-b-big..." he groaned as his whole body shuddered.

The entire cave was silent with the exception of soft groans and moans that came from the two dragons. It wasn't long until Levi gave into his animal like instincts... his hips buckled, giving a quick hard thrust up into the brunet.

Eren's sharp loud yelp bounced off the cave walls before it remained silent once again. Levi leaned forward and pressed his forehead up against the cave wall as he released Eren's wrists from his grip. The mix of their hot panting breaths filled the cave as they remained in the same spot for a while so that they both could adjust.

Once Levi thought it was alright he carefully led Eren down on the cave floor.

"L-Levi..." Eren panted ever so slightly as his back pressed up against the cave floor again.

Levi rested his hands on either side of the brunet's head as his narrow metallic grey gaze locked on Eren's. He leaned in and captured his lover's lips with his own as he slowly started to move his hips. His eyes silted and parted the brunet's lips with his tongue as Eren tightened around him.

Eren shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around Levi's broad shoulder blades as little groans escaped him. He didn't even pick much of a fight with Levi, knowing that the older dragon was in complete control. His sea-green eyes squeezed shut as he dug his talons into his lover's back, feeling his tail wrap around Levi's lower leg. He flinched a bit and let out a small yelp when the dominate dragon caught his lower lip in between his fangs and started to suck, causing Eren's eyes to flash back open.

Levi smirked ever so slightly when Eren yelped. He didn't know why but he loved it when the brunet let out such sounds. He let one hand slid down, caressingly Eren's spine with its fingertips before lifting the brunet's ass slightly off the ground. He started to pick up his pace when his wings sprouted from his back.

Eren panted, blinking his slight surprise when he saw his lover's wings appear and cast a shadow over him. He locked his gaze on Levi's for a short while before tossing his head back. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and a loud moan escaped him as the older dragon pounded into him. His sea-green eyes squeezed shut and his tail tightened around Levi's leg as his own wings sprung from his back.

Levi leaned down and let his long, serpent-like tongue caress and tease the brunet. He free hand wasn't going to support his weight much longer as it trembled and shook. He slowly propped himself up on his elbow, closing the gap between him and his lover a bit more. His tail snaked in what little space they had left in between them and wrapped around the brunet's neglected member.

"L-Levi... g-gah... ah!"

Eren's mouth gaped open as his tried to speak, a hint of saliva trickled down his chin as he became completely engulfed in pleasure. He finally started to move his hips in tune with Levi's thrusts, edging the older dragon on. He propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his forehead against Levi's. His sea-green eyes locked on his lover's metallic grey ones as their hot panted breaths mixed together. The brunet could spot a small tint of pink across Levi's cheeks before the older of the two started to pump his eraction.

Levi's ears pricked at every little moan and groan Eren let out. He captured the brunet's lips with his own and forced his serpent-like tongue through his parted lips. His metallic grey eyes silted when Eren's entrance tightened around his throbbing cock, which caused him to thrust even harder into his lover.

Eren's entire body shuddered with pleasure. He tossed his head back and panted heavily as he broke the heated kiss. His wings curved around Levi's as his tail tightened around his lover's leg. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"L-Levi...g-gah..." Eren managed to utter in between labored pants, "I-I c-cant... g-gonna c-c-cum..."

He could barely form complete sentences as he became lost in pleasure, his tunneled vision locked on Levi's gaze. He saw the older dragon lick his lips as precum started to drip onto his ash colored tail. Eren blinked in surprise when Levi slowed down his pace all of a sudden and sat up.

 _"Is he getting tired?"_ Eren thought.

"T-Turn around..." Levi commanded in between pants.

Eren was confused but followed Levi's orders and flipped over on his stomach. He propped himself up on his trembling elbows, biting back a moan when Levi dug his talons into his thighs.

"L-Le- Ah!"

Eren cut himself short, letting out a sharp gasp when Levi gave one hard thrust into him. He grinded his fangs together and dug his talons into the cave floor. He unwrapped his tail from Levi's leg before he wrapped it around the other's waist. His talons scraped against floor, leaving deep scratch marks in the stone.

Levi could feel the younger dragon's entire body shudder underneath him. He knew Eren wasn't going to last much longer but he didn't plan on ending so soon. He smirked as he snaked one hand around Eren's waist, caressing him as he did so. He held what his tail didn't in his hand and pressed his thumb against the slit of the other's cock as he leaned down onto Eren's back.

" _I'm_ not giving up so easily..." he purred.

Eren's eyes silted as he pressed his forehead into the cave wall. He panted heavily; his entire body was drenched with sweat; even more so with Levi laid across his back.

"G-gah! A-ah! Ha... ha... Ah!"

Eren let out nothing but loud moans and screams as Levi pounded hard into his ass. His wings stretched out to their full length as he tossed his head back. His breathing was completely erratic as a mix of spit and drool dripped from his mouth, his thoughts were scrambled due to the pleasure.

Levi licked the nape of Eren's neck as he felt more precum slip through his fingertips and onto the cave floor. His tail tightened around the brunet's cock and his fangs sunk into his lover's pulse point as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

Eren shuddered when he felt Levi's warm precum seep into him. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into the cave floor as he writhed underneath the older dragon. His tail wrapped tighter around Levi's waist as he panted. He let out a low moan as Levi continued to pound into him.

Levi let a loud moan of his own escape his lips as he gave one final thrust. His wings stretched out behind him and arched his back as he finally released deep into Eren's gut, removing his thumb from the brunet's slit almost immediately.

Eren tossed his head back, his loud moan echoed off the cave walls as Levi's warm cum filled him to the brim. He couldn't help but released right then as his entire body shuddered, his labored breaths slowly evening out as his muscles relaxed.

Levi freed Eren's cock from his tail as his muscles relaxed. He shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh before he pulled out. He brought his hand that was covered in Eren's cum to his lips and licked it before looked at the brunet.

Eren laid on the cave floor as he tried to catch his breath before blacking out. He blinked in surprise when he came too and felt a cloak draped across his naked body. The young dragon slowly sat up and looked over at Levi, who had already cleaned himself up.

"Levi..."

Levi's metallic gaze flickered over to the brunet when he heard his name and appeared at Eren's side almost like a shadow.

Eren jolted a bit when Levi's face suddenly appeared inches away from his own. He raised an eyebrow at the older dragon before looking away.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Levi asked as he lifted Eren's chin to look at him.

"N-No... You didn't! Well... my neck hurts a bit..." Eren stuttered as heat rushed to his cheeks, "B-but I-I enjoyed it though... with it being my first time an-"

Eren's long explanation was cut off when Levi's lip came in contact with his own.

"You don't know when to shut up... do you, shitty brat?" Levi whispered, "Sorry I bit you so hard but I had to mark you..."

"Mark me?" Eren asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah... You're my mate now." Levi said, rolling his eyes a bit.

Eren chuckled lightly before wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. He buried his face into the other's shoulder and looked up at him as he held the cloak close to his naked frame.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you... Levi." Eren said before letting out a loud yawn.

Levi let a small smirk cross his lips as he stroked the brunet's hair softly. He wrapped his tail around Eren's waist and pulled him closer to his body. He placed a gently kiss on the boy's forehead as his wings sprouted and covered his new mate.

"I love you too... Eren…" He whispered once he heard the sound of soft snoring coming from the younger dragon.


End file.
